Saetke
Saetke is a Mechanist and a member of the Southern Water Tribe. She is daughter to Myro and Hahli, sister to Keidanai, and fiancee to Dihai. She is an NPC in the second-generation chronicle. She is eventually mother to Kya. Attributes Physical description Saetke is dark-skinned and blue-eyed, with long wavy hair worn with the top layer pulled off her face with a single enamel hairclip. She is approximately 5"6 in height and slender of build, lacking much in the way of physical training. Her clothing is customary for the Southern Water Tribe, albeit modified slightly so as not to hamper her or put her in danger during her work-- trailing sleeves moved up to the elbows so as to lessen the likelihood of them being caught in something or needing pushing back, all gloves with the fingers removed, and a belt added with a hook for her slate. She is commonly regarded among her peers as "nice, but disconcerting", and according to Keidanai is very popular with boys. Personality Saetke is bright and inquisitive, with a distinctly mischeivous and playful streak, and is generally rather pleasant in demeanour. Clever and strategic, she very much inherited her fathers keen wit and knack for mechanics. However, she is regarded to be somewhat disconcerting, partially due to the fact that her towering intellect is more than a little intimidating, and partially due to the fact that she began speaking less and less after the death of Hahli, ceasing almost entirely shortly after Keidanai's departure from the Southern Water Tribe. She considers this no particular barrier to communication, and usually does so through a combination of gesture, written words and diagrams on a slate, and on occasion physically manipulating other people to demonstrate a stance or gesture. She occasionally gets frustrated with others stubborn insistence on "wasting air" on making a bunch of senseless noise when they could just be communicating through key concepts, although she has no issue with speaking if the complexity of what she is trying to communicate demands it. Abilities Mechanics Lore Saetke was taught Mechanics Lore by her father Myro and her grandfather Reelan, and took very well to the craft. Her small size means she can repair large scale machines in ways her conspiciously taller and broader father and grandfather could not, and her grasp of the theoretical (and ability to draw) mean that unlike them, she can draw up schematics. Although she enjoys making ambitious plans for things such as motors for large-scale ships, limited resources mean that she cannot and will not execute them, instead concerning herself with various small feats of engineering in order to improve the lives of her tribe. Improvised Weaponry Saetke has no formal training in weapons of any kind, and as far as she's concerned, her lack of strength and size makes proficiency unlikely. However, in situation of extreme need, she is capable of using her tools as weapons, as well as any loose furniture and anything a small, angry teenage girl can pick up and swing. This requires a spirit check on her part before she can attack. Traps and snares Saetke is capable of creating various traps and snares, smaller sized ones for trapping animals for food and materials such as skin, fur and bone and larger sized traps for humans. Several of these are set up in her workshop in the eventuality of invaders. Backstory wip Relationships Myro Keidanai Dihai Hama Rai Kana Category:Mechanists Category:NPCs Category:Southern Water Tribe Category:White Lotus Category:Wilting of the Lotus